1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless switching circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Users often use remote devices to turn off electronic equipment. The electronic equipment will still consume power when in a standby mode. A good way to save power is to unplug a power plug of the electronic equipment, which is not efficient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.